Persona: Another Hope
by Elpiji
Summary: Era dan keluarganya baru saja pindah ke kota Alamhijau, kota yang mengalami kasus 'pencurian' bayangan. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli, hingga bayangan adiknya yang dicuri. Mengejar adiknya yang masuk ke dalam dunia lain di balik cermin, pertarungan panjang melawan sang Dewi Keputusasaan telah dimulai. Persona!AU di Indonesia. Full OC./"Pemilik pedang suci, Arthur Pendragon."


**6 Juli 2024 — Tengah Malam  
RSJ Kota Alamhijau**

* * *

Dari jendela lantai dua, seorang pasien yang mengidap kegilaan itu menatap bulan purnama dengan pandangan hampa.

"Ia akan datang..."

Langit malam begitu gelap—hal yang wajar mengingat seluruh bintang saat ini sedang bersembunyi di balik awan hitam penghasil hujan deras, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan gedung yang sedang mengalami putus listrik.

Satu-satunya sumber cahaya bagi pasien itu hanyalah bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan begitu terangnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat bulan seterang ini.

"... Ya, ia akan segera datang ke dunia ini..."

Bulan purnama itu tidak ditutupi oleh segumpal awanpun. Setiap awan hujan yang mendekatinya selalu berbelok, mengitari bulan, membuat awan-awan itu seolah menjadi cincin raksasa bagi sang rembulan.

Pria tua itu bahkan tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu darimana datangnya nama'nya'. Nama itu tiba-tiba, begitu saja, muncul di kepalanya, memberinya pengetahuan akan kebesaran dan kengeriannya.

"Waktunya telah tiba... Tinggal satu tahun lagi..."

Kilatan cahaya membutakan mata. Gemuruh petir memekakkan telinga. Tangan tak terlihat yang merangkul jiwa. Pria yang bahkan kini lupa akan namanya sendiri itu telah menyerahkan diri kepada pesuruh sang penelan dunia.

"... Dewi Despaira..."

Terbongkar dan tersusun kembali. Tubuhnya tidak berubah, namun jiwanya telah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Bayangan yang seharusnya mengikuti bentuk yang dilalui cahaya—dalam kasus ini, tubuhnya—berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mirip gumpalan lumpur daripada makhluk hidup.

"_Dewi akan segera datang... satu tahun lagi..."_

Tubuh itu sudah bukan lagi miliknya lagi. Pria tua tanpa kesadaran itu berjalan, mengikuti undangan dari sang pemakan bayangan.

Dari pantulan tipis jendela besar rumah sakit, terlihat dengan jelas.

Sosok bayangan sang kakek yang hanya gumpalan cairan hitam bernyawa, menunjukkan sosok asli pengendali tubuh renta itu sekarang.

* * *

**SMT, Persona © Atlus**

Persona AU. Karakter OC semua. Menggunakan bahasa gaul dengan dosis rutin. Setiap kesalahan ketik dan ejaan tolong segera dilaporkan agar bisa diperbaiki segera. Protagonisnya sudah ekspresif dariawal.

— **Persona: Another Hope —  
— Episode #01: **Gerbang Dunia Lain —

* * *

**Senin, 7 Juli 2024 — Pagi Hari**

**Kediaman Wijaksana**

* * *

"Abang, bangun."

Mendengar suara adik perempuanku yang manis, aku tahu bahwa sekarang sudah pagi. Yah, siapapun juga akan tahu jika kau mendengarnya bersamaan dengan alarm dari ponsel yang kau atur sendiri, apalagi jika kau menaruhnya di bawah bantal.

"Ini hari pertama kita di sekolah baru. Kalo terlambat di hari pertama 'kan malu."

Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasa malu. Toh, sebenarnya aku pergi sekolah juga hanya untuk menyenangkan hati orangtua tunggal yang kupanggil Ibu. Jika diperbolehkan, tentu aku akan lebih memilih tinggal di rumah dan bermalas-malasan seharian.

"Abang, tolong, deh. Aku enggak peduli Abang telat, tapi aku lapar. Buatin sarapan, dong. Masa' mau nyuruh anak kelas 3 SD masak sarapan sendiri? Kalau kukuku hancur kena minyak, gimana?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi di dalam tidur pura-pura. Kalimat barusan sama sekali bukan kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh anak kelas tiga SD... kecuali adikku, tentunya. Entah karena efek kebanyakan nonton FTV tengah malam atau apa.

"Aah. Iya, iya. Abang bangun, nih."

Pada akhirnya, aku tetap bangun. Mengucek mata dan melakukan sedikit peregangan, aku menggaruk kepalaku yang terasa gatal (sial, ini semua pasti karena ganti merek shampo) dan bangkit dari kasur, berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan adikku membuntuti dari belakang.

"Eri, ingin telur gulung atau oseng-oseng?"

Sambil berjalan, aku menanyakan menu telur macam apa yang ingin ia makan pagi ini.

"Eeh, masa' telur mulu, sih. Sekali-kali makan sesuatu yang kayak makanan orang barat, kek."

"Oh, oke," dengan masih mengenakan baju tidur (aku tidak ingin gigi yang sudah kugosok terkotori lagi), aku langsung pergi ke dapur dengan sikap seolah-olah semangat. "Ayo kita buat pizza."

"Beneran?! Emang Abang bisa ngebuat pizza?!"

"_Yes, of course, my sistah,"_ mengeluarkan gue menjawab dengan nada sok keren, "Kalo pizza mie doang Abang juga bisa, kok."

"..."

* * *

"_Perhentian selanjutnya: Sekolah Hijau Harapan, Sekolah Hijau Harapan. Pintu keluar berada di sebelah kiri. Pastikan tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan dan jangan saling mendorong. Perhentian selanjutnya—"_

Sekolah Hijau Harapan. Sekolah impian dari kota impian di atas pulau buatan pertama di Indonesia, Alamhijau. Sekolah elit bersistem elevator dari TK sampai SMA yang luasnya hampir memakan 1/5 kota. Satu-satunya sekolah di negeri ini yang memiliki stasiun perhentian monorel tepat beberapa meter sebelum gerbang sekolahnya.

Jelas, ini adalah salah satu—atau justru yang—terbaik di negeri ini.

Kami sekeluarga—meskipun hanya bertiga—pindah ke kota ini bulan lalu, bersamaan dengan selesainya tahun ajaran 2023/2024. Mungkin karena ibu kami yang seorang pemimpin perusahaan pakaian yang cukup ternama, kami berdua bisa masuk ke sekolah khusus kalangan atas ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, nama perusahaan yang ibu kami pimpin bukan REVOCS, dan beliau juga tidak memiliki pelagi di bawah rambutnya.

"Katanya di kantin SHH ada menu makanan Eropa. Jadi gak sabar ya, Bang?" Eri memulai pembicaraan denganku yang duduk di sebelahnya di dalam monorel, sambil menanti kereta cepat ini mencapai tujuannya yang hanya sesaat lagi.

"Seenak-enaknya makanan mereka masih enakan pizza mie buatan Abang," jawabku dengan wajah meledek campur sombong, "Kamu juga setuju, 'kan?"

"Iya, emang enak sih... tapi kalo dibandingin dengan pizza asli beda jauh, lah."

"Bedanya apa coba?"

"Enggak ada roti, potongan daging, sosis, sayur, sama lelehan mozarellanya," Eri menjelaskan bahan penyusun pizza yang biasa ia pesan (dengan uangku), "Ah, tapi kalo pakai keju parutan juga enak, sih."

Aku menarik nafas, kagum dengan isi kepala adikku tercinta. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia bahkan belum bisa membaca, dan sekarang ia sudah hapal hal kurang berguna semacam itu.

"Mending kamu ngehapal kali-kalian daripada resep kayak gitu. Masaknya juga enggak bisa."

"Abang juga," Eri berkata tanpa mempedulikan ejekan sebelumnya, "Jangan belajar mulu dan enggak dapet pacar, ya. Kalo nanti aku duluin nikah 'kan, malu."

"—Ini alasan utama kenapa Abang selalu bilang enggak percaya kalo kamu masih anak SD."

Obrolan acak itu berakhir ketika kereta monorel yang kami tumpangi berhenti. Eri dan aku berdiri, berjalan keluar, mengikuti antrian siwa-siswi SHH dari yang lain untuk keluar dari kereta.

Keluar dari pintu kereta dan melewati pintu karcis—meskipun yang kulakukan cuma menggosok kartu pelajarku di _scanner_—kami menuruni tangga yang langsung menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, Eri," aku memanggil adikku sebelum ia berlari ke gedung sekolah dasar, "Kalau seandainya abang enggak ada di gerbang, tunggu. Yah, kalo kamu mau pulang jalan kaki, sih, terserah."

"Ehm," ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Jangan lama-lama."

* * *

**Jam Sekolah  
SMA Hijau Harapan — Ruang Kelas**

* * *

"Era Wijaksana. Saya pindahan dari luar kota. Alamat belum hapal karena baru pindah. Hobi... baca buku, mungkin. Cita-cita belum jelas."

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Era. Kamu sudah kelas sebelas, anak IPA lagi. Kamu harus punya cita-cita yang setinggi langit."

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan yang dikatakan oleh wanita 30 tahun yang mengaku—memang—sebagai wali kelasku di kelas XI-IPA.1. Merasa sudah cukup, aku kembali menaruh bokongku ke singgasananya.

Perkenalan standar. Wajah standar. Sikap standar. Satu-satunya yang menonjol dari diriku ini hanyalah nilai akademik yang tinggi. Itu wajar, mengingat satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah belajar.

Itu juga mungkin akan segera lenyap, mengingat sekarang aku berada di sekolah unggulan yang notabene punya otak lumayan (seharusnya). Yah, selama aku tidak berada di sepuluh terbawah rasanya sudah aman.

Menopang dagu, aku menatap satu-persatu murid yang berdiri untuk memperkenalkan diri, mencoba menghapalkan nama mereka baik-baik. Mengingat status sekolah ini sebagai sekolah anak elit, bukan sekali-dua kali aku mendapati diriku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada beberapa siswi berwajah mempesona.

Entah kalau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya dialami berkali-kali masih dapat disebut begitu atau tidak. Hormon laki-laki seusiaku memang sulit diduga.

"Akhir-akhir ini orang yang bayangannya dicuri makin banyak, ya."

Baru beberapa menit berlalu sejak perkenalan selesai, dan para murid sudah kembali mengobrol ria dengan orang yang ada di sebelah mereka. Salahkan wali kelas kami tercinta yang cuma berkata, "Silahkan saling kenal dulu sampai bel pulang berbunyi".

Tidak, guru bego.

Ini kelas 11, bukan kelas 10, dimana kami baru pertama kali masuk SMA. 75% siswa di kelas ini aku yakin sudah pasti saling mengenal.

Aku merutuki nasib sialku sendiri. Seandainya saja sekolah ini juga menggunakan sistem satu meja dua kursi seperti di SMA lamaku (yang notabene SMA negeri standar), mungkin aku akan memiliki teman mengobrol (yang terpaksa).

"Iya. Itu kenapa, sih? Gue jadi ngeri. Kemaren pas gue belanja, gue enggak sengaja ketemu salah satu korbannya. Pas dia lewat cermin, tahu enggak apa? Bayangannya kayak makhluk lendir-lendir gitu!"

"Iuh, beneran?"

Ketiadaan aktivitas membuatku mendengarkan obrolan sepasang gadis manis (apa?) yang duduk di depanku. Membuatnya teringat, bahwa di kota ini sedang marak-maraknya terjadi kasus 'pencurian bayangan'.

Wabah (?) ini mulai terjadi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tiap harinya, muncul orang aneh yang memiliki bentuk bayangan yang tidak sama dengan bentuk tubuh mereka—jangan tanya padaku kenapa mereka bisa melawan hukum fisika seperti itu.

Bayangan mereka berubah bentuk. Kebanyakan berubah menjadi seperti makhluk lendir atau semacamnya. Namun sepertinya juga ada kasus dimana bayangannya berbentuk seperti kurcaci atau binatang aneh.

Selain itu, bersamaan dengan 'dicurinya' bayangan, orang tersebut juga seolah kehilangan tujuan hidup, enggan makan, dan enggan berbicara, yang pada akhirnya membuat wabah ini makin sulit untuk diselidiki.

Penyebabnya belum dapat dijelaskan, tapi banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan ilmu hitam, perdukunan, atau justru pertanda kiamat.

Tapi sepertinya yang terakhir itu cuma ramalan (heh, aku bahkan tidak ingin menyebutnya begitu) tak beralasan yang muncul bersamaan dengan mulai mewabahnya kasus pencurian bayangan ini.

Daripada memikirkan kiamat, lebih baik aku belajar saja. Siswa baru yang merebut peringkat tiga besar pasti akan membuat imej bagus di depan para guru. Akhirnya yang kulakukan hingga pulang hanyalah membaca sekilas materi pelajaran (meskipun yang kubaca hanya pelajaran hitung-hitungan) yang akan kupelajari tahun ini melalui internet ponselku.

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah**

* * *

"Halo."

Sosok seorang gadis berkacamata yang berdiri di depan bangkuku sekejap ketika aku ingin meninggalkannya ini membuat dahiku berkerut.

Aku tidak membenci gadis berkacamata, apalagi gadis manis semacam ini. Yang kubenci adalah mengundur waktu pulangku.

Tidak bisakah kau lihat mataku yang tinggal 5 watt ini? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku ngobrol dari dua jam yang lalu ketika jam pelajaran kosong?

Namanya Fahira. Ia bukan tipe anak yang menonjol dalam perkenalannya, jadi aku sempat lupa akan namanya. Jika bukan karena tatapan mataku yang secara sengaja melakukan ketidaksengajaan ke arah dadanya, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu namanya.

"Nama elu Era, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Oh, mengagumkan. Ia tahu namaku. Jangan-jangan ini anak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama lagi.

"Pulang naik kereta, 'kan?"

"Iya, monorel."

"Oh, gue kira polirel."

Lawakannya sama sekali tidak lucu. Dianya sendiri juga tidak tertawa, jadi kurasa tadi cuma jawaban retorik tanpa niat melawak.

"Rumah elu di Komplek Hijau II, 'kan?" ia bertanya sambil menatap dengan pandangan serius.

Oh, oke. Sekarang dia juga tahu dimana rumahku. Kecurigaanku naik dari jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke _stalker _yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tiga pertanyaan berturut-turut menggunakan akhiran -'kan. Kalau ini sebuah cerita, dialog barusan pasti akan diubah oleh editor karena terasa monoton.

"Iya kayaknya. Gue belum terlalu hapal nama tempat disini," jawabku sekenanya, padahal aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. "Memang kenapa?"

Jika anak ini memang benar seorang _stalker, _aku harus sedikit berhati-hati. Aku tidak ingin menerima surat dan coklat _random _di depan pintu rumahku setiap hari. Meskipun sepertinya Eri akan senang bisa makan coklat dengan dosis harian.

"... Pulang bareng, yuk."

"..."

"..."

"Ini baru hari pertama sekolah, dan gue bahkan sama sekali enggak kenal sama elu. Kalo elu enggak bisa ngasih alasan yang tepat dalam waktu lima detik, elu akan gue anggap sebagai _stalker _yang cinta mati pada pandangan pertama dengan gue."

"Temen yang biasanya pulang sama gue hari ini pulang sama pacarnya, jadi gue terpaksa pulang sendirian. Terus gue ingat tadi pagi ngelihat elu keluar dari gerbang Komplek Hijau II. Eh, enggak taunya kita sekelas. Kita juga tadi satu kereta. Daripada pulang sendiri mending gue ngajak elu, 'kan?"

"Jadi elu beneran nge-_stalk _gue? Dari rumah lagi," ucapku dengan nada curiga yang disengaja. "Emangnya rumah elu dimananya rumah gue?"

"Untuk sekarang gue akan mengabaikan dulu tuduhan enggak beralasan elu," ia menjawab dengan santai (sial), "Ah, rumah gue juga ada di Komplek Hijau II, kok. Blok G-5A."

"Tunggu dulu..." aku menjeda pembicaraan, mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "... Rumah gue blok G-5B... berarti... kita tetangga, ya?"

"Oh," Fahira menepuk tangannya, "Rupanya elu anak dari tante yang ngasih gue donat sebagai hadiah salam kenal waktu itu, ya?"

"... Kalau yang elu panggil dengan tante itu adalah wanita nyaris kepala lima dengan tampang kepala tiga, iya, itu Nyokap gue," aku berkata dengan nada sedikit sombong dan bangga.

"Berarti bener, dong," perempuan berkacamata itu mengeluarkan tampang kagum, "Nyokap elu cantik banget. Kok bisa ngelahirin... sesuatu... kayak elu, sih?"

"Yang elu maksud dengan 'sesuatu' itu apa? Apa?! Ah," aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menahan emosi yang meluap-luap penghancur imej. "Maaf aja kalo gue enggak seganteng Nyokap gue."

"Heeh, ternyata elu juga bisa teriak, ya?" ia berkata dengan penuh nada sindir, "Coba kalo elu lebih sering bersuara kayak tadi, elu bakal lebih cepet dapet temen. Dan lagi, gue bilang Nyokap elu cantik, bukan ganteng."

"..."

"Kok diem, sih?"

"Enggak," aku menggelengkan kepala, "Yaudah, ayo pulang."

"Iya."

_Oh, kampret. Senyumnya manis sekali. Orangnya juga perhatian. Jangan-jangan ini yang namanya_—tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin saja ini adalah sikapnya ke semua orang.

Ah, hampir saja aku terjatuh ke lembah ke-geer-an yang sudah menelan banyak korban.

* * *

**Sore Hari  
Gerbang Sekolah**

* * *

"Cih. Padahal sudah kusuruh tunggu disini."

Aku bergumam kesal saat sampai di depan gerbang besar sekolah. Eri tidak ada disini, dan kereta akan segera jalan dalam beberapa menit lagi.

"Siapa?" Fahira bertanya, "Oh, adik elu, ya?"

"Iya," aku menjawab sambil memandang ke sekitar, "Padahal tadi pagi sudah gue suruh tunggu di gerbang. Soalnya mustahil gue ngebiarin dia naik kereta sendirian, 'kan?"

"Hmm," berputar-putar seperti orang bodoh, Fahira mulai berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah dasar dari SHH, "Bagaimana kalau kita coba ke gedungnya dulu? SD 'kan pulangnya sejam lebih cepat daripada SMA, jadi mungkin dia masih disana?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala tanpa perlawanan. Lagipula aku memang sudah berniat melakukan itu semenjak tadi. Oh, adikku yang bodoh. Seandainya aku mendapatimu sedang makan es krim dengan wajah tanpa dosa di bawah teras, aku tidak akan memberimu makan malam.

... Lebih baik kau tidak dapat makan malam daripada tak pulang ke rumah, Eri.

* * *

"_Eri Wijaksana? Setengah jam yang lalu ia masih disini, tapi sekarang..."_

Itu adalah kesaksian dari seorang guru yang sempat mengobrol dengan Eri saat ia masih menungguku tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Keberadaannya sekarang? Tak diketahui. Tak ada yang tahu kemana saja seorang anak SD—apalagi Eri—bisa pergi dalam waktu setengah jam.

Sial. Sekarang aku jadi benar-benar khawatir. Ini baru hari pertama sekolah, dan adikku sudah menghilang.

"Gue sudah nyoba ke minimarket, warnet, dan rental PS terdekat. Hasil: nihil."

"Laporan bagus, sersan. Sayangnya anda lupa fakta bahwa subjek adalah seorang anak perempuan berusia 8 tahun, yang notabene tidak akan masuk ke kandang perjaka seperti itu."

"Udah pulang duluan kali," Fahira menarik nafasnya yang sama ngos-ngosannya dengan nafasku, "Lagian sekarang udah hampir jam enam, dan kita ketinggalan kereta sore... adek elu mungkin sudah beneran pulang duluan."

"Atau mungkin diculik?"

"Bisa-bisanya elu ngomong hal semacam itu tentang adek sendiri dengan wajah datar...," gadis berkacamata itu mengelap kacamatanya yang berembun, "Kita pulang jalan kaki aja, deh. Mungkin nanti ketemu di jalan."

"Atau justru di rumah," aku memutar mata, "Yah, kalo dia beneran ada di rumah dan sedang nonton TV sambil guling-guling, hal pertama yang akan gue lakukan adalah memotong habis kuku kesayangannya."

* * *

Kami berjalan.

Saling bersampingan, menggendong tas masing-masing. Mataku menatap langit dan trotoar secara bergantian tiap beberapa menit, mencoba untuk tidak menghasilkan kontak mata dengan gadis di sebelahku.

Sebagai info, ini pertama kalinya aku pulang bersama seorang gadis seumuran.

"Elu kenapa pindah kesini?"

"Nyokap gue pindah tugas."

"Oh."

Jarak antara rumah gue dan sekolah adalah sekitar 10 menit dengan kereta. Sedangkan dengan jalan kaki sekitar 30 menit—menurut kesaksian Fahira, setidaknya. Dalam waktu selama itu, entah sudah berapa kali aku akan melakukan lihat-langit-lihat-trotoar.

_Ini semua karena cewek sialan ini selalu curi-curi pandang ke gue tiap menit._

Aku paling tidak bisa menatap mata orang. Apalagi perempuan dan orang tua. Salahkan teror kedua orangtuaku sedari kecil yang selalu bertambah marah akibat kontak mata ketika memarahi. Ah, trauma masa kecil memang sulit dihilangkan.

Aku bisa saja melihat ke arah Fahira, bertemu pandang, lalu saling cengir seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Justru itu mungkin malah bisa jadi _flag._ Sialnya, jiwa pemalu yang sudah mengakar tidak mengizinkan.

"... Elu punya cewek?"

_Barusan dia nanya apa?! NANYA APA?!_

"Eh?"

"Gue nanya. Sekarang elu punya pacar enggak."

_Kenapa? Elu suka sama gue, ya? _Sekali lagi aku mengutuk diri sendiri karena tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"E-enggak punya."

_GODDAMN. Kenapa gue jawabnya sambil gemeter gini?!_

"Kebetulan banget," ujar Fahira dengan nada semangat, "Gue juga enggak punya."

"Terus?"

Entah berapa kecepatan detak jantungku sekarang. Yang pasti, cukup cepat untuk membuat penderita _arrhythmia _jatuh pingsan seketika. Keringat dingin terus mengucur di telapak tangan dan wajahku, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar selanjutnya-

"—Ah, itu adek elu bukan?"

"... Hah?"

Aku melihat ke arah Fahira. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke rumah besar yang berada beberapa meter di depan kami. Di depan gerbang tersebut dapat terlihat sosok anak SD yang berdiri, terdiam menatap pagar rumah tersebut.

"Ah, iya," anggukku, "Itu Eri."

Tanpa menunggu, perempuan berseragam yang daritadi berjalan di sampingku langsung berlari mendahului, menghampiri adik perempuanku.

—_Ini cewek enggak mengalihkan pembicaraan, 'kan?_

Mengesampingkan masalah ini (dengan tidak ikhlasnya), aku berlari menyusul Fahira dan Eri yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah besar—yang setelah dilihat baik-baik lebih mirip rumah hantu.

"Oi, Eri," aku memanggil adikku, "Tadi 'kan sudah Abang suruh tunggu di depan gerbang, terus kenapa kamu—"

Ia mendorong pintu pagar. Eri, tanpa mempedulikanku, mendorong pintu pagar berkarat yang ada di depannya, menghasilkan decitan tak enak didengar dan masuk ke halaman rumah bercat putih menguning itu begitu saja.

Dahiku berkedut.

"Eri—"

"Era, tunggu!"

Ketika aku baru saja mengejarnya dan hendak menepuk pundaknya, aku menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kuyakin sama dengan alasan Fahira memanggil namaku.

"..."

Ini serius? Untuk sejenak, otakku tak dapat mencerna kenyataan yang ada di depan mata.

"Era, itu..."

Cahaya merah dari matahari terbenam. Meskipun tidak tebal, namun masih dapat menyinari, mengenai benda-benda yang dilewati oleh spektrum tanpa warna tersebut.

Melewati gedung, bayangan berbentuk petak. Melewati tong sampah, bayangannya berbentuk begitu. Melewati diriku, bayangannyapun berbentuk sama dengan tubuhku.

Namun, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Tubuh Eri yang dilewati oleh cahaya matahari yang nyaris terbenam—

—Memiliki bentuk seperti kurcaci bersayap.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room."

Aroma alami pohon dan dedaunan. Rumah kayu raksasa yang tidak pernah berhenti jatuh secara perlahan seperti daun yang terpikat oleh gravitasi sang planet. Suara kayu yang patah dan semak yang tertembus oleh rumah pohon yang terus bergerak ke bawah.

"Ini adalah tempat yang berada di antara kesadaran anda, antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Namun tenang saja, anda akan dapat kembali ke tempat anda sebelumnya begitu urusan disini selesai."

Ruangan yang tiap sisinya terbuat dari kayu itu dikelilingi oleh bermacam-macam tanaman berwarna biru—benar, biru—yang tak dapat kukenali satu persatu, mengitari tiap sisi ruang. Tiap beberapa meter di dinding kayu tersebut terdapat tanaman gantung yang sama birunya dengan yang di bawah.

Di tengah ruangan luas, tepat di bawah teras sederhana yang terbuat dari sulur (sepertinya) tanaman anggur, seorang pria tua dengan hidung panjang seperti batang pohon busuk dan tuksedo rapi sedang duduk, lengkap dengan meja kayu bundar yang ada di depannya.

"Nama hamba adalah Igor, pemilik dari ruangan ini," pria tua itu berbicara, sembari membuka map berwarna hijau yang ada di atas meja. "Mulai hari ini, Tuan akan menjadi pelanggan dari Velvet Room. Silahkan tanda tangan disini untuk melanjutkan."

_Saya memilih takdir ini atas keinginan pribadi tersendiri.  
Apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, baik kepada saya ataupun orang-orang di sekitar saya, adalah tanggungjawab saya sepenuhnya._

_(Tanda tangan)  
Era Wijaksana_

Entah kenapa aku menandatanganinya tanpa berpikir panjang. Lagipula, pernyataan yang terdapat di dalam dokumen itu adalah hal yang sudah jelas, jadi aku menandatanganinya tanpa keraguan.

"Perihal masalah selanjutnya akan dijelaskan oleh asisten hamba, Christina."

Wanita cantik berambut pirang diikat ke belakang berseragam kantor senada yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Igor—dan anehnya, luput dari kesadaranku—itu mengambil dokumen bertutup map hijau dari atas meja, dan memegangnya dengan erat.

"Nama saya Christina, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Aku mengangguk. Untuk alasan yang tak kuketahui, pikiranku terasa agak kosong di ruangan ini.

"Arkana anda adalah Justice, simbol dari keadilan dan kebenaran, sebuah kekuatan untuk menentukan batas antara kebaikan dan kejahatan, cahaya dan kegelapan. Sungguh hal yang langka, mengingat pelanggan-pelanggan kami sebelumnya selalu memiliki arkana Fool dan memiliki kemungkinan tidak terbatas."

_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan._

"Tidak seperti pelanggan-pelanggan kami sebelum anda, anda hanya memiliki satu Persona. Anda tidak bisa menggabungkan Persona yang berbeda untuk menghasilkan Persona yang baru. Namun, sebagai gantinya, anda mendapatkan kekuatan yang spesial."

_Aku tidak mengerti, namun entah kenapa aku paham akan apa yang ia katakan._

"Kekuatan itu akan bangkit seiring dengan makin kuatnya ikatan-ikatan yang anda miliki. Saya menantikan saat anda akan berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan tersebut."

Christina mengangkat tangannya. Seketika, sebuah kunci berwarna biru muncul di tanganku.

"Itu adalah kunci menuju ruangan ini. Jika anda memiliki hal yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan datang kembali ke sini. Meskipun untuk itu, anda harus menemukan di mana pintu lain berada."

Kalimat itu diakhiri oleh tawa kecil dari sang asisten.

"Semoga anda tetap sehat sampai perjumpaan kita selanjutnya."

* * *

"—ra! Era! Woi, Era!"

Ketika kesadaranku kembali, aku mendapati diriku terdiam di depan pintu rumah tua yang dimasuki oleh Eri. Fahira berdiri di depanku, tangannya mencengkram lengan bajuku.

"... Elu lihat yang tadi?"

"Satu-satunya yang gue lihat cuma cowok aneh yang ngelamun tanpa sebab di depan rumah angker," ia menghela nafas, "Seriusan, gue enggak tahu mau ngapain kalau elu kesurupan."

"Bukan, maksud gue kakek tua hidung gede ama cewek cantik barusan..."

"Hah? Elu ngomongin apaan, sih?" ia menatap gue dengan pandangan mencurigakan, "Jangan bilang elu kena halusinasi karena keseringan ngehirup lem tertentu."

"Siswa terhormat kayak gue mana mungkin ngehirup lem," aku melihat ke arah pintu besar (tingginya hampir dua kali tinggiku) yang ada di depan, "Eri... masuk ke dalam, ya?"

Fahira mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaanku.

Aku berjalan, mendorong pintu rumah tua yang entah sudah berapa lama ditinggalkan ini. Suara decitan pintunya membuat bulu kuduk merinding, menghasilkan suara yang lebih parah daripada decitan pagar sebelumnya.

"Eri!"

Spontan, aku memanggil namanya.

Ia sedang berdiri, terdiam di tengah ruangan.

Tepat di depan mataku, di antara dua tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua. Tepat di bawah lampu lilin raksasa, ia berdiri di sana.

"Cermin...?"

Yang ada di hadapanku—dan Eri—adalah sebuah cermin raksasa. Ukurannya mungkin sekitar lima meter lebih, dengan pinggiran memiliki ukiran puluhan gadis bersayap yang seolah terbakar oleh api.

"Era... itu..."

Suara Fahira terdengar dari belakangku. Tangannya menggenggam seragam SMA Hijau Harapan-ku dengan erat, menunjukkan bahwa gadis berkacamata ini juga bisa merasakan takut.

Tentu ia merasa takut, karena aku juga merasakannya.

—Siapa yang tidak takut jika melihat bayangan adikmu di cermin memiliki bentuk seperti monster khayalan yang hanya pernah kau lihat di dalam fiksi?

"Eri!"

Sekali lagi, aku memanggil namanya. Ia tak menoleh. Eri terus menatap bayangan tak sewujudnya yang ada di dalam cermin, seolah menyerahkan diri untuk dimakan oleh makhluk itu.

Aku berjalan, Fahira membuntuti dari belakang.

Tanganku baru saja akan mencapai tubuh mungil milik adikku, namun ia langsung berjalan dengan cepat, meninggalkanku, dan masuk ke dalam cermin seolah tak ada apa-apa disana.

"Era... dia..."

Di depan mataku, aku melihat adikku satu-satunya masuk ke dalam cermin.

"Eri!"

Di depan mataku, aku melihat ia menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkanku yang terpaku tak mengerti akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"... Elu tunggu disini."

"Era—"

—Aku berlari.

Aku tak pernah merasa setakut ini, namun aku tetap mencoba menghadapinya. Adikku adalah satu-satunya manusia yang kuanggap berharga, meninggalkannya adalah hal mustahil bagiku.

Karena itu, aku—

—melompat ke dalam cermin.

* * *

**Dunia Cermin  
Wilayah Pertama — Gluttony**

* * *

...

... Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagiku untuk mataku agar bisa mencerna pemandangan yang ada disini.

Aku tak pernah melihat tempat semacam ini. Jika aku harus mendeskripsikannya, tempat ini adalah... surga makanan.

Bukit kue. Dinding coklat. Sungai susu. Bahkan bintang di langitpun memiliki bentuk seperti (jika bukan memang) permen. Aroma manis berada dimana-mana, membuat hidungku sakit. Tempat ini seperti rumah produksi coklat yang pernah kulihat di sebuah film, namun dengan dosis khayalan yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Ah, seandainya Eri kesini dengan sukarela, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia.

"Eri!"

Aku memanggil nama adikku, mencoba mencari keberadaannya. Keramik coklat yang kuinjak membuat permukaan sepatuku menjadi licin, memaksa untuk berjalan dengan hati-hati.

"Eri! Dimana kau?! Ayo pulang!"

Teriakan bodoh itu sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

_Trak. Trak._

Aku menoleh seketika, mencoba mencari sumber suara yang mirip dengan suara coklat yang patah itu. Suara itu makin lama makin keras, membuatku berpikir—

—Jika lantai disini adalah coklat, maka suara itu adalah langkah kaki raksasa yang mampu menghancurkan lantai di tiap langkahnya.

Sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar datang. Sesuatu yang tak dapat kuidentifikasikan dengan apapun yang ada di dunia ini telah memasuki jangkauan penglihatanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!"

—Suara manusia?!

Tanpa aku sadari, seekor burung beo (diragukan) terbang ke hadapanku, berbicara seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Jangan diam saja, manusia! Apa kau mau mati?!"

"... Barusan kau berbicara...?"

"Itu bisa dibahas nanti saja! Apa kau tidak lihat Shadow raksasa yang sedang berjalan ke arah sini itu?!" burung beo yang bisa berbicara itu menunjuk ke arah monster raksasa yang menghancurkan lantai di tiap langkahnya itu.

"Ah, eh, Shadow...?"

"Aaah! Akan kujelaskan nanti, untuk sekarang, kau ikut denganku!"

Terbang menjauh, burung beo (masih diragukan) itu mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang ke arah berlawanan dari makhluk raksasa yang mulai mendekat. Merasa takut akan apa yang tidak aku mengerti, aku berlari, mengejar burung itu.

Tiap langkahku terasa sulit. Aku sudah berlari beberapa menit, lantai coklat licin yang kupijak sudah berubah menjadi pasir gula berwarna putih entah sejak kapan.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang sudah aman, burung yang terbang tinggi di atas itu turun, bertengger di cabang pohon berbuah permen. Aku yang sudah terlalu lelah menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk di atas permukaan gula.

"Sepertinya disini sudah aman. Shadow tadi juga sepertinya sudah pergi."

"Bagus," jawabku sambil mengatur nafas, "Apa sekarang kau bisa mulai menjelaskan? Tentang tempat ini, makhluk tadi, dan kenapa kau bisa berbicara—tidak, yang paling penting, apa kau tahu dimana anak perempuan yang masuk sebelum aku beberapa menit yang lalu?"

"Ini adalah Dunia Cermin, wilayah paling atas, Gluttony. Makhluk tadi adalah Shadow, penghuni dunia ini yang memakan bayangan manusia. Aku berbicara karena aku ingin, dan... apa pertanyaan terakhirmu tadi?"

"Apa kau lihat anak perempuan yang masuk sebelumku?"

"Hmm," burung beo itu mengelus paruhnya menggunakan ujung sayap, memasang pose (mungkin) berpikir, "Tadi aku memang sempat merasakan ada manusia lain yang masuk ke sini... tapi keberadaannya hilang. Mungkin sudah dimakan."

"DIMAKAN?!"

"Iya, oleh Shadow yang tadi."

Aku mencengkram leher burung berbulu hijau itu, menekan setiap daging yang berada di antara kepala dan tubuhnya, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan dimakan?!"

"E-eek!"

Burung itu melepaskan diri dengan mencakar tanganku, "Dimakan ya dimakan. Yah, tapi Shadow tadi tidak memiliki gigi, jadi mungkin lebih tepat disebut ditelan. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ia dicerna sepenuhnya di dalam perut monster itu."

Aku berjalan, berlari menuju arah monster besar tadi berada, meninggalkan burung beo berbicara yang berada di belakangku.

"Oi, oi. Kau mau melawan Shadow tadi sendirian?"

"Iya, dan jika kau tidak ingin membantu, sebaiknya kau tidak menghalangiku."

Aku masih bisa merasakan burung itu terbang di belakangku, menghasilkan suara kepakan sayap yang mengganggu telingaku untuk mendengar suara langkah kaki monster raksasa tadi.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Jumlah manusia itu ada milyaran, hilang satu juga tak masalah, 'kan?"

"Dia itu adikku. Dari milyaran manusia yang ada di dunia, dia itu satu-satunya yang dapat kusebut sebagai adikku. Mungkin makhluk antah-barantah sepertimu tidak akan mengerti, tapi ia sangat berharga... setidaknya untukku."

"..."

Suara kepakan sayapnya melemah.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati burung beo itu terbang di tempat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam?"

Beo itu memasukkan sayap kanannya ke dalam sayap kiri, seperti mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong. Darisana, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan melemparkannya ke tanganku. Apa itu? Apa sayapnya memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan kantong milik robot kucing tertentu?

"U-uah!" aku menangkapnya dengan hati-hati. "Pisau?"

"Kau perlu senjata, bukan? Aku tidak punya benda yang lebih baik lagi. Ini lebih baik daripada kau harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong melawan Shadow sebesar itu."

Sayapnya mengepak lagi, lalu secara perlahan, ia turun, dan hinggap di atas pundakku. "... Ini kesempatan yang bagus bagiku untuk belajar tentang manusia, jadi aku akan memastikan kau kembali hidup-hidup."

"... kau burung yang aneh."

"Mampu berbicara saja sudah membuatku aneh, tahu."

"... Benar," aku menggenggam gagang pisau—yang sebenarnya lebih mirip pedang pendek—di tanganku dengan erat. "Baiklah, Beo. Begitu kita kembali hidup-hidup aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan adikku."

"Beo?"

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan nama yang lebih bagus, jadi kau harus tahan dengan itu."

* * *

"Heaa!"

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Tiga ekor monster—Shadow—berbentuk gumpalan cairan dengan topeng bertuliskan angka romawi I telah terbelah di tanganku. Begitu pisau ini membelah topeng mereka, mereka langsung lenyap menjadi debu, lenyap ke ketiadaan.

"Era, dua Shadow tipe Maya melompat dari belakang."

Aku menunduk, membiarkan dua ekor Maya—sepertinya itu istilah untuk Shadow berbentuk cairan bertopeng tadi—melompat melewatiku. Begitu mereka sudah berada di depanku, satu-satunya yang menanti mereka hanyalah tebasan dari pisau sepanjang 30 sentimeter ini.

"Dari atas!"

Aku melompat ke samping, menghindari makhluk lendir hitam sialan yang berniat menangkap kepalaku, lalu langsung menghancurkan topengnya dengan tendangan.

"Sial, mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya! Dimana Shadow raksasa yang tadi?!"

"Shadow raksasa tadi harusnya adalah salah satu penjaga di wilayah ini. Ia tidak pernah diam di satu tempat," ujar Beo, "Tapi, kalau kita membunuh banyak bawahannya seperti ini, cepat atau lambat ia akan segera datang—Era, kananmu!"

Tanpa menghindar, aku langsung menebas topeng milik Shadow tadi, mengubahnya menjadi debu dalam seketika.

Di saat itu, sekali lagi, aku mendengar suara patahan dari lantai coklat.

"Akhirnya ia datang," aku bisa merasakan ketegangan mulai mengalir bersama dengan kalimat Beo, "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "... Iya."

"Pertama, jangan anggap ia sama dengan sekumpulan Maya yang kita hadapi sebelumnya. Tujuan utama kita adalah menyelamatkan adikmu terlebih, bukan langsung membunuhnya. Jangan lakukan hal gila seperti mencoba membelah topengnya."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kedua, berdasarkan pengalamanku, begitu Shadow memakan bayangan seorang manusia, ia akan mengundangnya ke dalam dunia cermin, lalu memakan tubuhnya, dan kemudian akan berevolusi. Namun evolusi itu butuh waktu 24 jam untuk menjadi permanen. Asalkan 24 jam belum berlalu, sepertinya kita masih bisa menyelamatkan orang yang dimakan."

"Berdasarkan pengalaman... apa kau pernah dimakan?"

"Tidak... daripada pengalaman, mungkin sebaiknya aku bilang 'pengamatan'... Aku pernah melihat Shadow bertubuh transparan yang sedang berevolusi... ah, aku tak ingin mengingatnya."

"..."

"... Ketiga, begitu kita berhasil mengeluarkan adikmu, Shadow itu akan kembali ke wujud sebelumnya, dan begitu kita membunuh Shadow itu, bayangan yang dimakannya akan kembali."

"Baiklah...," aku bersiap, menguatkan genggaman tanganku pada pisau. "Lalu, bagaimana caraku mengeluarkan Eri dari dalam perutnya?"

"..."

"... Oi, oi... Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?! Kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya, bagaimana kau tahu ia akan mengecil kalau aku berhasil mengeluarkan Eri?!"

"Aku cuma pernah melihat Shadow yang muntah karena kebanyakan minum di sungai susu pada saat evolusi! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya secara paksa."

"... Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?!"

Beo melompat dari pundakku, "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di saat itu, kau akan mencoba membelah perutnya dari belakang."

"Jika tidak berhasil?"

"Serahkan pada Tuhan," jawab Beo sembari terbang makin tinggi.

Beo sialan.

Shadow raksasa itu sudah semakin dekat—tidak, justru jarak kami sekarang tidak sampai sepuluh meter. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa melihat wujudnya dengan lebih jelas.

Makhluk setinggi tiga meter itu memiliki topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, memperlihatkan mulut dengan bibir yang dijahit ke dalam. Tubuh besar penuh bulu dengan sepasang kaki raksasa yang meretakkan tanah di tiap langkahnya.

"Eri..."

Adikku ada di dalam perut monster sialan ini, menunggu untuk dicerna. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin segera membantai makhluk keparat ini.

"Oi, Shadow jelek! Lihat kemari!"

Beo terbang di depan mata makhluk raksasa itu, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Sementara itu, aku langsung berlari, memutari Shadow ini, menghadap ke arah punggungnya.

Tangan monster itu naik, mencoba meraih Beo yang dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan sayapnya. Bagus, terus buat dia sibuk. Aku menyiapkan diri, bersiap untuk menikam makhluk ini dari belakang.

"Kembalikan... ERIIII!"

Aku berlari, aku melompat.

Dengan perhitungan yang tepat, aku melakukan prediksi dimana Eri berada, dan langsung menusukkan pisau perak ini ke bagian yang aman.

"—!"

Pisaunya tak dapat bergerak.

Aku berhasil menusuknya, membuat darah berwarna ungu mengalir keluar, namun aku tak dapat menggerakkannya untuk membongkar perut monster sialan ini.

"ERA! Pergi dari sana!"

Aku mencoba mencabut pisau itu dengan susah payah, dan begitu aku berhasil mencabutnya, aku segera menggerakkan kakiku untuk menjauh—

—Hanya untuk disambut oleh pukulan tangan raksasa makhluk itu.

"_Buagh!"_

Aku terpental. Seolah kehilangan beban, tubuhku melayang begitu saja, menghantam lantai coklat, menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan.

_Hah. Hah. Hah._

Nafasku terengah-engah. Pukulan tadi membuat sekujur tubuhku sakit, dan sejujurnya, membuat kesadaranku menipis. Hanya dengan satu pukulan, dan aku merasa akan pingsan kapan saja.

Aku mencoba berdiri, namun kakiku terasa sangat sakit. Kesadaranku bagai terkikis di tiap langkah yang aku ambil.

_Duakh!_

Aku mendengar sesuatu. Dari mataku yang setengah buram akibat aliran darah dari dahiku yang masuk ke mata, aku melihat sosok kecil berwarna hijau yang tergeletak di tanah coklat.

"... Beo..."

Suaraku sangat kecil. Jangankan berteriak, aku bahkan ragu burung kecil itu bisa mendengar suaraku.

"..."

Sial...

Apakah semuanya akan berakhir disini?

Apakah aku akan mati sia-sia, tidak dapat menyelamatkan adikku, dan membiarkan seorang gadis yang menungguku yang tak mungkin kembali dari dunia lain?

Shadow raksasa itu kembali berjalan, kali ini ke arahku yang berdiri terdiam di satu tempat karena tak mampu lagi bergerak. Langkah kakinya tidak terlalu cepat, namun aku tahu, tiap langkahnya adalah hitungan mundur bagiku untuk pergi ke alam lain.

_Aku tidak ingin selesai disini._

"_**Kalau begitu, ambil pedangmu."**_

Pengetahuan yang tak kuketahui asalnya masuk ke dalam memoriku tanpa izin.

"_**Kau tahu bagaimana caranya."**_

Tanganku bergerak, mengikuti suara dari manifestasi jiwa yang berbicara dari dalam pikiranku, menuruti perintah perwujudan keadilan yang selalu berada di dalam dunia khayalanku.

"_**Panggil aku."**_

_Semuanya... baru dimulai sekarang._

"**Per—**"

Tangan kananku bergerak, mengangkat pedang kecil pemberian rekan hewanku yang mampu berbicara. Tangan kananku bergerak, mendekatkan ujung pisau dengan tanganku yang lain, memulai proses pemanggilan yang entah sejak kapan masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

"—**so—"**

Bagian tajam dari pisau menyentuh urat nadiku yang berdenyut berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ujung pisau yang memasuki dagingku mulai terasa hingga ke jiwa, membuka pintu bagi _dia _untuk keluar ke dunia ini.

"—**na!"**

Bersamaan dengan diselesaikannya aria manifestasi jiwa pertama dalam hidup, tebasan pada tanganku sendiri memutus urat nadi yang tak terputus, mengeluarkan darah merah yang tak mengalir.

_Aku tidak mati._

_Aku hidup._

Dari pergelangan tanganku yang terbelah, perwujudan dari keadilan yang ada di dalam pikiranku telah bangkit.

"_**Aku adalah engkau."**_

Seorang pahlawan yang tidak memiliki wajah. Ksatria dengan baju besi yang tak tertembus. Seorang raja yang mengangkat pedang demi rakyatnya. Mewujudkan pikiranku, ia mendapatkan bentuknya.

"_**Engkau adalah aku."**_

Rambut pirang yang begitu agung, membuatnya tetap terlihat gagah dengan ketiadaan wajah sang ksatria. Sang raja yang memimpin rakyatnya dengan pedang suci pemberian para peri.

_**"Dari lautan yang ada di dalam jiwamu, aku datang**."_

Perwujudan dari pikiran. Manifestasi dari jiwa. Perwakilan dari Arkana Justice, simbol dari keadilan. Kekuatan untuk menentukan batas yang benar dan yang salah.

"— _**Raja Britania Agung, sang pemilik pedang suci, **__**Arthur Pendragon."**_

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

(1). Baru pertama kalinya nulis di fandom Persona, langsung bikin cerita OC. _Give me an applause._

(2). P3 = Biru, P4 = Kuning, P5 = Merah. P:AH = Hijau. Saya random sekali.

(3). Tadinya mau buat protagonis emotionless (jadi bisa kasih arkana Fool, kek protagonis serial aslinya) dan ditulis dengan POV orang ketiga. Tapi karena udah kelewat terbiasa nulis pake POV orang pertama, entah kenapa jadi rancu. Akhirnya putar haluan ngebuat tokoh utamanya jadi ekspresif duluan dan dikasih arkana Justice... biar keren (?).

(4). Nama arkana tetap pake Bahasa Inggris karena... saya enggak tahu mau nerjemahin Empress, Lover, dan beberapa arkana lain tanpa ngebuatnya terdengar rancu.

(5). Satu-satunya karakter asli Persona yang muncul cuma Igor (lol). Dia ngomong pake 'hamba' karena... Gak tau mau nerjemahin _'waga' _jadi apaan. Kalo '_watashi' _dijadiin 'Saya' masih nyambung, kalo '_waga' _itu agak... gimana gitu. Lagian saya juga lumayan suka dengan keputusan ini. Imejnya cocok.

(6). Ini chapter panjang banget, sumpah. 22 Halaman, mampus. Semoga aja enggak ada yang langsung scroll ke bawah tanpa baca karena males... **enggak ada, 'kan?**

(7). Maafkan _naming sense _saya yang kelewat payah. Saya tahu kalian juga heran, Era itu nama macam apa coba.

(8). Dan tentang Personanya Era, Arthur... udah jelas inspirasi dari Saber (lol).

(9). Ada beberapa parodi di dalam chapter ini. Ada yang bisa tahu semuanya?

(10). Sekian dari saya. Kalo ada kesalahan atau pertanyaan silahkan beritahu melalui kotak review. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

* * *

**Omake: Bad End - 01**

* * *

"... Elu punya cewek?"

_Barusan dia nanya apa?! NANYA APA?!_

"Eh?"

"Gue nanya. Sekarang elu punya pacar enggak."

"Gue punya," jawabku dengan sombong. "Kakak kelas super cantik dengan three size 102-74-60 yang bekerja sebagai model di FHM Indonesia dan selalu ngasih gue footjob tanpa diminta."

"..."

"Gue bercanda. Gue enggak punya, kok."

Menanggapi gue dalam diam, Fahira mengambil ponsel di dalam saku rok abu-abunya.

"Ah, halo?! PAPAH?!" Fahira berteriak heboh di telepon, "APA?! Nenek kepeleset di kamar mandi dan meninggal?! Maksud PAPAH, nenek yang selama ini MEMBESARKANKU DAN MENYINARIKU DENGAN KASIH SAYANG akan PERGI MENINGGALKAN AKU BEGITU AJA?! Enggak bisa! AKU SEGERA KESANA! BILANGIN SAMA MALAIKAT MAUTNYA TUNGGU LIMA MENIT!"

"..."

"Ah, sori, Era. Gue harus cepat," Fahira berlari mendahului gue. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok."

— dan sejak itu Fahira tidak pernah lagi berbicara denganku.

— dan sejak itu tak ada perempuan yang mau mendekatiku.

— dan sejak saat itu, aku sadar. Bahwa takdir sebagai jomblo abadi telah menantiku.

* * *

_**GAME OVER**_


End file.
